The Truth is Always the Hardest
by Fangfan1
Summary: What if there was another reason why James didn't want to share a bus with Logan? James is harboring a secret in certain regards to the genius, brown-eyed brunette. And the longer he stays with Logan, the harder it is to keep his secret. When James finally has enough, will he ruin his friendship with his best friend forever. Or will he get Lost in Love? Warning: SLASH oneshot.


**So this is simply an oneshot I've had in mind since Big Time Tour Bus. I'm not starting a new story and I'm not abandoning my others. I just needed a cute, little relief story and take a break from everything else. ;) I'll continue writing my other stories again tomorrow, but this one shot was dying to be written.**

**Plus it is my OTP so bonus! Oh yeah! Hopefully it is well written and you guys find enjoyment from it as I did. I don't have a beta besides for **_**All We Need Is Each Other (**_**yay! Thank you again LoveSparkle!), so ignore mistakes! **

**Warning: SLASH so if you no likey, you no read-y! Okay? If there are flames because of slash I will unleash my fury.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, someone like me, a teenage girl with no life, would own the best band in the world. Right!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Truth is Always the Hardest**

* * *

_Blue Bus #1_

To say James was angry was an understatement. The wrath of which was building inside of him, was hotter than even the deepest pits of Hades' lovely home down under. His glare was darker than ever before, and aimed like a deadly target at any unfortunate soul around him. James wasn't just angry, no, James was _furious_.

If even furious was enough to cover his mood.

Why James was furious, one might ask? It was simple. He was furious because of learning who he had to bunk with on the blue tour bus for the _sixth_ time in a row. In all honestly, James just knew that the other two guys were conspiring against him behind his back. Somehow always making sure he had the shortest straw, when drawing straws. He didn't have a clue on _how_ the two were doing this but deep down he knew it was them. He _knew_.

Normally, James would not have given a care about who he bunked with before. But within the last year, some things and _thoughts_ had changed in James. Normally James wouldn't have minded to bunk with _him_.

With Logan.

In fact, in the past James had been more than happy to bunk with Logan in a sleepover or a hockey trip, and even a few times on the first tours as Big Time Rush. It only took until about eleven months ago for James to realize just why he had always been so excited to bunk with James. Thus, causing some embarrassing realizations and thoughts about everything that included Logan. And embarrassment had led James to always have an excuse as to not bunk with Logan. This year, for the first time ever, James thanked whatever mighty overlord-from-above that when they had moved out to California that Carlos and he had agreed to bunk together in rooms, while Kendall and Logan bunked.

James could handle the jealousy over any other feelings any day. He didn't need to be that flustered _all _day, _every_ day.

But of course, somehow Kendall and Carlos were behind all this. Being stuck on a Bus for _hours_ on _hours_ with Logan for over six days was not just a coincidence. There was no way on Earth it could have been a coincidence. James wasn't_ that_ stupid.

Truth be told, James might just have the _teensiest _crush on his lifetime best friend Logan Mitchell. Very small really, no big deal. James always brushed the crush down in hopes that it would go away.

Because honestly, Logan didn't feel that way at all towards James. Not even by a long shot. He'd tried his entire life to gather courage to talk to girls, and ask them out. And James knew for a fact that he was head over heels for Camille. Logan would never show interest in boys, let alone someone like James. Logan preferred intelligence over beauty. Curves over muscles. Cute, shy and flirty smiles over extreme confidence and arrogance. All of which James was _not_.

So, James pushed his _tiny_ crush aside each and every day without complaint. Again, to be perfectly honest James hadn't been very upset or bothered at all. That is until he realized that he was actually _crushing_ on Logan about eleven months ago. Then the jealousy towards Camille had emitted. Big time.

Of course, James was never once rude to Camille. Never. She made Logan happy and that's all James could hope for if Logan wasn't ever going to be his. Besides, Camille was much too sweet to hate. Jealousy wasn't hate. It was just angry lust. That's it.

But spending each day of their tour so far, for over eight hours everyday on the same bus with your very-secret crush, was wearing James thin.

He'd tried to confront Kendall or Carlos at practically every rest stop, only to be brushed off or avoided. Kendall would always pretended he was talking with Jo or "sleeping", while Carlos would be entertained with the sights and stupid little knick-knacks in the rest stop gift shops. Although, part of James was convinced that Carlos really was entertained with those rusty knick-knacks. James had even tried video chatting with Kendall, only to be cut off when Kendall needed to talk to Jo.

Like his girlfriend couldn't wait.

James was having a serious crisis now!

He could feel himself becoming much more anxious and wound up with being on a bus with Logan. For six days he had smiled and tried his best to bunk with his best friend. But it was getting hard, and if this was how it was going to be for the next _four months_, well James was screwed.

Screwed very much so.

"What? I'm having a staring contest with Carlos while waiting for Jo."

"I can't take it anymore! I want to switch at the next stop." James hissed, without disturbing his bunkmate (who was currently cleaning their kitchen and/or bathroom), into his laptop camera. Kendall's eyes were open wide, staring away from James leaving the taller boy to huff in frustration.

Logan of course had been more than thrilled when every day James bunked on the same bus with him. Not that he didn't enjoy Kendall's or Carlos' company but James was his best friend. He and James had been friends the longest out of their quartet. So, they'd always been close, especially after James had saved Logan's life from the impending and stupid wrath of their old school's wrestling team back in Minnesota.

"Each bus has two bunks, so one of us has to ride with Tour-bus-Logan and you chose the short straw." Kendall clarified without breaking eye contact, while Carlos nodded in agreement. James' jaw dropped. So _that_ was what this was all about?

Granted, Logan wasn't the _easiest_ to ride with on a tour bus. Okay, really he was a nightmare. Being all controlling and demanding with his special rituals and snacks. Even James was annoyed with some of them, no matter how _cute_ they were or Logan was. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

James used the slight annoyance of Tour-Bus-Logan as an excuse to keep arguing about bunking with Logan. It was a good argument against Carlos and Kendall.

But really? Really? James had to suffer because Kendall and James don't like Tour-Bus-Logan either?!

James was fuming.

_"James, did you use the guest soap?"_ Logan's voice yelled from where he was in the bathroom. James' eyes widened dramatically for two reasons. One: he did use the soap, and this _was_ the part of Logan that did annoy him. And two: Logan would come _near_ him now._ Oh god. Oh god. Oh god_.

Luckily, Kendall saw James' panic as the first reason.

"Just pretend you're napping and he'll leave you alone." Kendall said quickly. James swallowed with an annoyed nod.

Unfortunately, Logan appeared right behind him. Almost causing James to jump._ Where did he even come from sometimes?_

"Are you using all our minutes?" Logan demanded, looking into the camera at Kendall. Who stared at Carlos sheepishly. James panicked breath and voice caught into his throat. _Oh god._ For a few minutes, nothing but silence came between them. Until –

"Quiet! I'm…napping." James squeaked, wincing when his voice suddenly cracked in the middle of his sentence. He then proceeded to snore as loudly as he could, before collapsing to the side and onto the couch with eyes closed. James continued to snore, praying that Logan would back off and believe him. Luckily, the teenage genius understood.

Quietly, Logan walked away with a small smile on his face.

"Night buddy. Sleep well."

James' heart ached.

X.X.X.X

_Blue Bus #1_

Unfortunately for James, Logan's tour bus habits couldn't keep him away forever. Actually, his habits couldn't even keep him away for forty-five minutes. James was content to sleep the rest of the way. Actually sleep, that is. This way he could still be on the same bus with Logan, but he wouldn't actually be awake to get flustered and embarrassed around his _tiny_ crush.

He was right in the middle of a nice dream, with him as a movie star greeting millions of adoring fans at a world premier, with Logan right at his side, when suddenly he could hear a body crawling up beside him. Now, despite anyone's beliefs, James was a rather light sleeper. Any little noise could tear apart his dream world and send him to reality.

Admittedly, James was crushed to see his dream world leaving. But he was still in the mist of sleep and consciousness, meaning he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings at the moment. If _Logan_ just left him alone, he could probably go right back asleep.

But atlas, it seems fate had other plans for James.

"James. Are you real napping or pretend napping?" Logan whispered, face about a foot from James' own face on the couch. James nearly groaned, but his sleep was pulling him back into unconsciousness slowly._ So Logan's figured out we fake nap? Oh._

"Real napping." James mumbled, barely making out the words from his face being pressed into the couch. His eyes remained closed, because he knew if he opened them he wouldn't go back to sleep._ Go away, please go away_.

Logan nodded, without James seeing it. "Did you um, eat this cracker? And then get crumbs everywhere?" Logan whispered once more. James swallowed and nearly moaned again. _Of course, that was something you never did to Tour-Bus-Logan._ Carefully, James opened his eyes and felt his heart suddenly begin to pound erratically in his chest. Logan was so _close. So very close_. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, while Logan continued to look curious, still holding a cracker.

Thankfully, James was still too tired. "I was hungry. Now," James grumbled and pointed towards his face, before letting out loud snores again._ Get the message Logie._ He closed his eyes once he heard Logan beginning to back away. James breathed out a sigh of relief through a snore, feeling his heartbeat beginning to slow.

No one else could ever do the things to James' heart like Logan could.

"Good." Logan whispered with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you choose one of the healthy tour bus snacks I prepared." James nearly smiled at the thought that _Logan _had made these snacks. With his own hands and heart. Always thinking of the boys, before himself. James only wished he could be as self_less_ as Logan was. "Go back to sleep."

James frowned, lips pouting out when Logan began to get back up to his feet and walk away. _Oh, so he got the hint._ James couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Logan didn't stick around any longer. Usually, he was adamant about crumbs on the couch. But that disappointment was soon replaced with an ocean of relief that Logan had backed off. He had been much too close for his body to handle and his heart. Logan had been much too close for James to handle for the past six days and it really wasn't Logan's fault; they were on a tour bus after all.

Not a whole lot of room.

_Now, just please stay away. Please_.

Nope. Fate loved to trick James in every way imaginable. James figured fate didn't like him very much. _Fate must be a nerdy girl._

The sound of a _loud_ and obnoxious vacuum cleaner filled James' ears and his eyes snapped open. Suddenly, his fury began to direct itself towards Logan along with his annoyance. Logan's tour bus habits were taking a toll on his already weary mind and heart. Now he found himself becoming annoyed with Logan._ Finally something to distract me_.

It was only when the vacuum became attached to his face and sucked on his did his anger and frustration finally peaked. _If only this was Logan attached to my lips instead_. James thought sadly, before jumping to his feet.

Logan had instantly let go of the vacuum when it had become attached to James' face. His eyes widened in slight fear to the size of saucers, realizing his mistake.

"_Logan!"_ James growled, jumping off the couch as Logan sprinted ahead of him. Logan nearly squeaked in surprise but sprinted faster before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

"I'm just trying to make this a pleasant ride!" Logan cried right as he entered the bathroom, leaving James furious outside the door.

_ Drive me crazy, I'm so into you. _

_ Tell me baby, do you feel it too?_

X.X.X.X

Logan had finally emerged from the bathroom. Cautious and hesitant. With the toilet plunger in hand as a weapon. But he finally did emerge. James was somewhat calmer now, but still very much on edge. His feelings had taken a whole new level of extreme even for himself. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could _stand_ being around Logan without attacking him…

…With his lips.

James nearly felt his face flush at the thought and his throat tightened. Quickly, he turned on a video game that Carlos had installed on their laptops before tour. Once he found himself lost into the world of violence, racing and _women,_ did James feel better.

Logan hesitated before relaxing onto the couch, finally putting the plunger back where it belonged. Neither boy spoke, enjoying a comfortable silence. Logan snuggled onto one of the couches, and buried himself deep under a blanket with a content smile. James could feel his heart warming at the sight. What he wouldn't give to be the one that Logan would curl into when he was cold, just before they would fall asleep in each other's arms –

_No! Stop it James! This is your best friend!_ James mentally scolded himself, face beet red. He turned back to his game and shoved the previous thoughts all the way to the back of his mind. His heart was hammering harshly inside his ribcage but James ignored it to play his game.

The next time he glanced back at Logan, James had to physically resist himself from rolling his eyes. Logan was staring at James underneath a blanket. Well, not necessarily staring, considering he had a sleeping mask with blue sunglasses over his eyes. But still.

Another one of Tour-Bus-Logan's habits._ Now, I can't see those gorgeous eyes anymore._

Silence filled the bus except for the music and car noises coming from James' videogame.

"You know," Logan finally spoke up, firm and slightly annoyed. If Logan could ever even sound annoyed. This time James did roll his eyes. _Tour-Bus-Logan_. "Half hour before show time, I like tour bus quiet time. So game off please. Thank you." Logan punctuated the last sentence with a nod of his head. Of course, Logan was still polite, always saying _please_ and _thank you_. His mannerism just made him even cuter.

James swallowed, thankful that Logan was wearing a mask over his eyes so he couldn't see James' third blush. But James' annoyance was peaking to an all time high. He was tipping on the _very_ edge now.

"Well," James pretended to laugh, putting down his controller. He was allowing his anger to get the better of him. "I tried to nap and we all remember how _sucky_ that turned out. Hm!" James smirked at his older friend. At the moment, he didn't care about how bratty he may have sounded. He was annoyed and sick and tired of Tour-Bus-Logan. And Logan.

It was just Logan, Logan and more_ Logan_. James couldn't handle anymore! He was going to explode, and unfortunately to not explode that meant taking out his anger on his crush.

However, Logan seemed oblivious of James' frustration. "But," He drew out the "but_"_ with a smile and wag of his finger. _Stop smiling Logan_. "I know you like noise so I added a layer of comfort for both of us." One eyebrow on James rose at Logan's word and for a split second his annoyance was replaced with love. _Did he really think about me?_

Suddenly, the tour bus filled with sounds of annoying seagulls and waves crashing against nothing. James could only stare for a moment. _He doesn't even know me._ "And this is called, _Ocean Breeze."_ Logan grinned through the music. James could literally feel his right eyes beginning to twitch. It was peaking; it was _peaking_.

Sassy James was returning. The James that spoke before he thought and the James that was _cruel_.

He smiled unamusedly, clenching his hands together, when Logan put his mask back over his eyes. His first instinct was to reach out and slam his palm against the music player that played that dreaded _Ocean Breeze_ nonsense. With all of his might he wiped the player across the room and into Logan's foot. Logan flinched, removing his mask but James didn't even wince at harming his crush. Sassy James didn't _care_.

"Oh. Okay, so now you're unappreciative _and_ not nice." Logan muttered, annoyed at this point also.

That was the boiling point for Sassy James.

Those words stung more than James could ever imagine. How could his crush ever say that to his face?_ Not nice? Not nice? I'll show you not nice._

"No." James said; his voice deadly quiet and serious. He raised himself from his chair, still smiling leeringly all the way at Logan. He ignored Logan's look of confusion. "What's not nice is that I drew the short straw six days, _in a row_, and have to share this bus with _you!_" By the end James realized he was shouting in anger, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. He'd had enough.

"Right," Logan corrected, standing up. "You guys draw straws to see who's lucky enough to ride with me. To enjoy my company and my tasty snacks." Logan grinned making a satisfied noise, while grabbing an apple. He grinned back at James, oblivious of what James was trying to tell him.

_Don't say it James. Don't say it._ A small voice in the back of James' head warned the handsome brunette about thinking before speaking. Except, that's not what Sassy James did. And Sassy James was _furious_.

"_No!"_ James practically shouted. "It's the _looooser_ that rides with you! _Not _the winner! We _hate_ riding with_ you!"_ By then James was practically shouting at the top of his lungs, using hand jesters to emphasize his point. He felt as if he could go on and continue forever, but Logan's expression stopped him.

Oh. No.

_I swear you're an angel in disguise._

_ Just one look, in your eyes,_

_ Got me hypnotized. I'll never be the same._

X.X.X.X

_Blue Bus #1_

James had to stop for a moment after his furious rampage. Logan's face was one James _never_ wanted to see. Especially if it was _his_ fault for Logan to have that face.

His face was a look of pure betrayal and heartbreak. The apple dropped with an empty thud to the floor, while Logan's body froze over with agony. His eyes filled with unshed tears, becoming a window for his pain and betrayal. His lower lip dropped open and trembled along with is lower jaw, making Logan look as if he were about to cry. He was the picture perfect image for a broken-hearted person.

"I think I'd like to be alone." Logan croaked. James didn't miss the way his voice cracked with pain at the word "alone". For a split second regret filled James' mind and he hesitated with his next words. _How could I do this to him? How could I say that to him?_ James swallowed harshly when Logan covered his tear filled eyes once more.

But Sassy James wasn't about to back down. And now James was even more frustrated at hurting his crush. Logan would never love him now.

However, both boys of Big Time Rush were interrupted by the bus coming to a sudden halt. James flicked open the blinds angrily to notice all of the cars stopped around them, including their bus._ Great. Traffic._ He turned to Logan, annoyed since he couldn't see Logan's eyes anymore.

"Fine. We're stuck in traffic, so you can have the blue bus all to yourself!" James huffed, already stomping away from his crush. He ignored the guilt that panged in his heart and gut. He had to get away from Logan, he had to. He couldn't stay around Logan anymore, especially not after hurting Logan like that.

James stormed his way out of the bus, and onto the highway slightly surprised that Logan wasn't following him. His guilt had doubled by the time he reached the brown bus. Still Logan had not followed him out the bus. All James could think when he entered the bus was what could he have just done.

_Hearts beat faster. I don't know what to do, _

_I can't stop feeling, what I'm feeling for you._

X.X.X.X

_Brown Bus #2_

Kendall was going off on his spiel about the hate that Big Time Rush was receiving while Carlos was desperately trying to get a cheery video, but James couldn't bring himself to join them. He was on the brown bus; he was here! Away from Logan and where he had fought so hard to be. And yet, all he felt like was, being a horrible person. His mood had dampened drastically, as Sassy James was no longer present. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep.

Even Kendall and Carlos noticed his solemn mood.

Kendall finally put down the laptop to ignore the hate for a second. He moved closer to his teary, taller friend to rest a hand on James' knee. But James didn't even look up.

"Hey buddy, you doing okay?"

James could only shake his head, fearing that if he spoke he would just burst into tears right in front of his friends. How unmanly would that have been? Kendall sighed softly while Carlos sat on the other side of James.

"Is this about your fight with Logan?" Carlos asked. He only received a shaky shrug of the shoulders from James. But Carlos and Kendall knew better. After all, they had been trying to plan this all along. Well, not the fight.

"Is this about your feelings for Logan?" Kendal asked boldly. James snapped his neck up so fast, he could hear his neck cracking and Kendall and Carlos winced. His hazel eyes widened with terror, filling with tears immediately. His face was a poster of embarrassment and terror, with his mouth wide open as if in a silent scream.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay James." Kendall backtracked quickly. He rested both of his hands on James' trembling shoulders to steady the brunette. "James, don't worry it's fine. Carlos and I don't mind."

"H-How? O-Oh god." James croaked painfully. Carlos swallowed.

"James, only Kendall and I know. Come on, we're your best friends buddy. Did you really think you could hide something like that from us?" Carlos murmured softly, squeezing James' knee. James' lower lip trembled and his gaze fell to the floor. "You're secret is safe with us. Kendall and I would never stop being your friends just because you like Logan. Only a real loser would do that. You're still our best friend." Carlos smiled at his friend, relieved when he received a smile back. It was a weak and shaky smile, but still a smile nonetheless.

"T-Thanks guys." James whispered softly. He wiped his eyes suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed by nearly breaking down and being _shoved_ out of the closet by his two closest friends. James may not say it enough, but every day James was thankful for having the friends he had. He couldn't imagine anyone else filling their places.

"So, you had a fight. Why did you get so mad? I thought spending time around him would have been great." Kendall raised one bushy eyebrow in confusion. "That's why Carlos and I always made sure you got the short straw to ride –"

"You _were_ behind it!" James cried, arms flailing around. He had been right! He looked pointedly at Carlos and Kendall, who both had the decency to look ashamed and sheepish. Kendall rubbed the back of his head with a small smile, while Carlos became focused with his camera. James groaned and fell back even further onto the couch.

"Um, yeah. We were." Carlos coughed. "But Ken's right. Why was it so bad? Why'd you get mad?" Carlos asked with a slight frown. James groaned once more, covering his face with one arm. He felt awful now, realizing just how much he had hurt Logan. He'd never, _ever_ meant to even say half of the words he said to Logan. It was all just heat of the moment.

"Because I was _all_ around him!" James moaned. "For hours everyday, stuck in a little bus. Do you understand how much self-control that takes?" Carlos and Kendall made identical faces of grossed-out at those words. James glared. "You should know_ Kendall._ Besides, you're both missing one very key point. He. Doesn't. Like. Me!" James cried angrily, before stuffing his face into a pillow. Kendall sighed while Carlos awkwardly patted his friend's back.

"There. There?" Carlos whispered.

"You don't know that for sure." Kendall pointed out. James rolled his face over to peak up at Kendall, eyes red.

"He's dating Camille." James deadpanned. "A _girl_."

"You like girls." Carlos piped in. James shrugged and buried deeper into his pillow.

"Yeah but I'm _bi. _Besides, Logan's different to me. He's…special." James sighed over his words. Kendall resisted the urge to smack James' head and Carlos resisted the urge to let out an "Aw".

"So? Logan could be too. You'll never know if you don't try." Kendall murmured gently. James raised himself from his pillow, spiked hair ruffled and eyes red rimmed. His eyes stared at Kendall and reminded him much of a puppy.

"What if he hates me?" James whispered. _Oh_. Now Kendall and Carlos understood James' hesitation and fears. Now they could actually sympathize with their taller friend. Kendall and Carlos each grabbed one of James' arms and raised their friend to his feet. Carlos brushed James off and fixed his collar and shirt.

"Logan couldn't hate you even if he tried. And you've done some pretty bad things to him. Whether or not your two become _more_ or not, you are always going to be Logan's best friend. He's never going to hate you James. Not unless you fix your mess and _tell_ him." Kendall stated firmly. James swallowed feeling absolutely terrified.

But Kendall and Carlos turned him around him and were pushing him out the bus door before he could even protest. James froze for a moment, before looking back at his friends.

"Thanks guys." He smiled gently. Then, with his head held high and his shoulders squared, James headed for _their_ bus. This was it. The time was now.

_'Cause I'm lost in love._

_ Lost in love._

_ And I don't wanna be found._

X.X.X.X

_Blue Bus #1_

Upon entering the bus, James noticed that it was a _mess_. With clothes and garments strung and thrown everywhere. Crumbs littered the floor and pictures were crooked. James swallowed, eyes widening at the bus, almost stumbling in his step._ This was his entire fault._

And right before him, Logan was sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest with dried tear marks on his face. James' heart cracked inside his chest at the pain in his crush's eyes. Logan sniffled pathetically, finally noticing James entering the bus. James attempted to wave sorrowfully in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Logan beat him to it.

"Do you think it's easy riding with you and your…stuff?" Logan croaked, voice cracking with hurt and anger. He picked up a discarded pair of boxers and flung it at James. Hitting him square in the face. _I deserved that_. "Do you think the bus _magically_ cleans itself? Do you think your bread _magically_ doesn't have any crust?" Logan sniffled. James couldn't help himself next. He reached out to grab a sandwich from the tray in Logan's hand only to have Logan slap his hand back. "None for you!" James swallowed fearfully, feeling the sting in his hand all the way to his heart. _Please no Logan. Please don't say it._

"Oh and you can say bye-bye to _Ocean Breeze_." Logan mumbled through tears, holding the stereo close to his chest. Fresh tears began to build in his eyes. James' heart was falling to the floor by now and his guilt was getting worse._ Please no Logie. _

"I won't ever miss that." James admitted quietly. Logan choked back a sob and threw the stereo across the bus as hard as he could. Causing James to jump.

"Okay, maybe this thing is stupid!" Logan yelled, swiping a sleeve across his face. "But let me tell you one thing." His face twisted into one of anger, with angry hot tears welling in his eyes. James hunched back. "Whenever you ride with Logan Mitchell, you ride in first class." He croaked, shooting to his feet. He yanked open two cabinet doors above him, ignoring the tears and heartbreak in his eyes while James' heart broke farther. "All of our outfits are ready to go incase we're late. Which we are!" Logan sniffled. James couldn't help but whistle at Logan's organization skills. They were so _cute_.

"Lausanges are always laid out in case our throats are sore. And after all this yelling, I assume yours is." Logan swallowed thickly, taking a heavy breath. More tears collected in his brown eyes. James coughed awkwardly, and swallowed.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled and reached for the cough drop in Logan's hand. Logan looked as if he were going to hand it to James before pulling back with a betrayed look.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. You're not in first class anymore." Logan shook his head sadly, sniffling pitifully. James flinched and felt his heart shatter completely. _No. No Logan. Please don't say that. Please!_ "Welcome to first class." Logan cried throwing the cough drop on the ground. Tears began to race down his face as James began to realize just how much his words had affected his best friend. "How could you even think that you could just come in here and do that to me –"

Logan was silenced by a pair of lips pushing down on his own.

His eyes widened immensely when he realized that _James _was kissing him. James. His best friend. Forever. Was kissing him. _James was kissing me_. Logan tensed up at the sudden action, making James' heart die completely, only to be surprised. Logan closed his eyes and James found Logan, kissing him _back_. Logan was kissing him back!

The two remained locked that way, eyes closed and heads tilting for a better angle. There was no tongue, no fight for dominance between the two. Just hungry and loving kisses being pressed against one another. And sparks. Oh my, the sparks that the both felt were almost unreal. The fourth of July would have been put to shame, compared to the sparks that James and Logan felt in that moment.

James reluctantly pulled back, when the need for air finally became obvious. He breathed deeply, looking down at Logan with his arms wrapped around Logan's waist. He looked down to see Logan's face flushed beautifully with plump lips swollen and brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Gingerly, James wiped the tears away.

"Y-You said all that, to _kiss me?!"_ Logan whispered fiercely. James swallowed and gave the smaller boy and weak smile.

"No I, well I just, look I've…" James bit his lip before sighing. He closed his eyes and then opened them to look down at Logan. "Logan I have liked you for as long as I could remember. But I only just figured that out way earlier this year. I've been trying to tell you for months but every time I get so scared that you're going to hate me and find me repulsive. And then you and I kept sharing a bus and it was getting so _hard_ to control myself around you. To not kiss you and hold you, because I didn't know if you felt that way. And I got so frustrated and hurt and then I lashed out. And I'm so sorry! I never meant anything I said to you and –"

This time it was Logan who cut James off with a fierce kiss to the lips. He pushed into James, wrapping his arms tightly around James' neck. For a moment, James was caught off guard and stumbled back. But he managed to rightened himself up and found himself kissing Logan back. He never in a million dreams would have felt as amazed as he did, kissing Logan right now. Kissing Logan was better than he ever imagined. Especially when Logan was kissing _back_.

Logan pulled back slowly, breath tickling James' cheek and a small smile graced his lips. "It's okay Jamie. I forgive you." He whispered, looking up brightly into James' eyes which were shinning with absolute joy.

James choked on words but pulled Logan up and into his arms. Logan laughed lightly into James' shoulder breathing deeply into his scent. Once James set Logan back down, without removing his hands from Logan's waist (or Logan's from his neck), the two shared a smile.

"So does this mean you and I are…together?"

Logan laughed, pecking James' lips softly.

"Does this mean you _don't_ hate riding with me?" He teased. James growled playfully and nipped at Logan's neck making the older boy laugh out loud.

James would make sure that he would be the cause of that laughter everyday.

_And the taste of your lips,_

_ Got me feeling high._

_I swear you're an angel in disguise._

_ Just one look, in your eyes,_

_ Got me mesmerized. Come on, let's runaway!_

X.X.X.X

_Brown Bus #2_

Everything was absolutely perfect. James and Logan were _finally _together. They had joined Kendall and Carlos on the Brown Bus and received much teasing and kissy faces, to which they laughed at. Carlos got to direct his music video, turning out to be an amazing director. And Kendall found his _KendallKnightForeverILoveHimForever_, and learned to ignore the haters. Plus the boys got to make a music video for one of their newest songs.

And the bus was finally moving towards their concert. The boys cheered together before plopping down on the couch. Automatically, James wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders (he almost couldn't believe that now he could do that without freaking out), to which Logan snuggled into his side contently.

"So Kendall, what do you think if haters hate our newest music video?" Carlos asked from beside Kendall.

Kendall smiled. "I don't care. Hating a hater makes you a hater." Kendall shrugged, earning nods of approval from all of his band mates.

"Good. At least you didn't find out about the slashers." Carlos replied with a grin. His eyes widened and his hand shot to his mouth. Kendall, James _and_ Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What's a slasher?" Logan asked.

"Uh, nothing?" Carlos asked voice high with hesitation. Kendall and James folded their arms over their chest and glared at Carlos. Who deflated in defeat. "They are…slash fans. About us. As in…like together."

"Like me and James?" Logan's eyebrows rose. Carlos nodded cautiously.

"Um yeah. But more graphic. They even write 'fanfiction' for it." Carlos raised his fingers and air quotations. Immediately, Kendall typed this into his laptop and opened the first result he found. He, James and Logan all leaned into the laptop to read a result. Until chaos exploded.

"_Oh my god."_ Logan flushed instantly, until his face was bright red. Kendall nearly gagged, jumping from his laptop.

"They actually write this stuff?! For _fun?!"_ He cried, while Carlos shrugged.

"I warned you."

Only James remained passive. "Well, apparently you're _very flexible_ Logie."

"_James!"_

'_Cause I'm lost in love_

_Lost in love and I don't wanna be found._

_Lost in love_

_So glad I found you,_

_So let's stay lost in love!_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**And they lived happily every after as the musical journey continued. There you all, cute little one-shot based on 'Big Time Tour Bus'. I very much had fun writing this who little fic. I do hope you all also enjoyed it! I'll get right back to work on my other stories as soon as possible. This was just a nice relief ;).**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any prompts and/or pairings you want written. Send them in! Please, I'll write just about anything!**

**Also I did change the lyrics around a bit just because Logan isn't a girl...**

**So, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Anything you wish to say or add? Please drop off a review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
